leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shyvana
}} Abilities and , doubled to during the effects of . |targeting='Dragonborn' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} Shyvana's next basic attack strikes twice in one swift movement, dealing bonus physical damage and triggering on-hit effects with each strike. |description2= Twin Bite damages all enemies in front of Shyvana in addition to her primary target, triggering on-hit effects and granting Fury twice on each enemy hit. |description3= Shyvana's basic attacks against non-structures reduce Twin Bite's cooldown by seconds. |description4= Twin Bite resets Shyvana's autoattack timer. |leveling= AD}} |cooldown= |targeting='Twin Bite' is an on-hit effect ability. In Dragon Form, it becomes a conic area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= The triggering attack(s) will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** The second hit will trigger on-hit effects itself and can critically strike as well. ** Critical strikes for Twin Bite in Dragon Form are calculated per cast, not per unit hit. ** The bonus damage from Twin Bite is effective against structures. ** Twin Bite's damage is negated , blind, and . |spellshield=will block the entire enhanced autoattack. |additional= * Twin Bite resets Shyvana's attack timer on cast. * Twin Bites flat cooldown reduction is not effective against structures. * The only exception to Dragon Form Twin Bite applying on-hit effects to all affected targets is and passive effect Cleave, as it has an internal cooldown of seconds when triggered on different targets. This is a special case to prevent abuse. * With 40% cooldown reduction and attack speed, Twin Bite has a minimum cooldown of seconds. |video=Shyvana QVideo }} Shyvana surrounds herself in flame for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies each second, increased by 20% against monsters, and gaining bonus movement speed which decays by 15% of its original value each second. |description2='Shyvana's' basic attacks extend the duration of Burnout by 1 second, up to a maximum total duration of 7 seconds, and deal 25% of Burnout's damage per second as bonus magic damage to all enemies in its area of effect while it lasts. |description3= Shyvana also scorches the earth where she walks, leaving a trail of fire for 5 seconds that continually deals the same magic damage per second to enemies that pass over it. |leveling= | }} * | }} * | }} |leveling2= | }} |cooldown=12 |range=162.5 |targeting='Burnout' is a self-buff, point blank area of effect ability with a persistent ground targeted area of effect component in Dragon Form. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * Burnout has no cast time and does not interrupt Shyvana's previous orders. * Attacks against structures will increase Burnout's duration. |video=Shyvana WVideo }} Shyvana unleashes a fireball that travels in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through and marking them for 5 seconds. |description2= Flame Breath engulfs and marks all units in a cone in front of Shyvana. |description3= Shyvana's basic attacks against marked enemies deal as bonus magic damage, capped at 100 against monsters. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=925 |targeting=''Flame Breath'' is a pass-through linear skill shot. While in Dragon Form, it is a pass-through conic skill shot. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Flame Breath's mark damage will not apply spell effects or life steal. |video=Shyvana EVideo }} While in human form, Shyvana passively generates Fury every seconds. In both forms, her basic attacks also each generate 2 Fury. |description2= Shyvana transforms into a dragon and dashes to the target location, all enemies she runs through towards her destination and dealing them magic damage. |description3= While in dragon form, Shyvana gains 75 bonus attack range, her abilities are empowered and her Fury decays at a rate of 5 per second. Once her Fury is depleted, she returns to human form. |description4= Dragon's Descent has no cooldown or initial cost, but can only be activated when Shyvana has 100 Fury. Shyvana also gains 100 Fury instantly when Dragon's Descent is first learned. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=1000 |cost=5 |costtype=Fury Per Second |targeting='Dragon's Descent' is a shapeshift dash ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the knockback. |additional= * Unlike many other ultimate dash abilities such as and , Shyvana is not immune to crowd control during the dash. * Dragon's Descent has an effective duration of 20 seconds when not attacking. If attacking continuously with a attack speed, it has an indefinite effective duration. With only attack speed of is needed. * Dragon's Descent has an effective cooldown of seconds when not attacking. When permanently attacking at attack speed, it has an effective cooldown of about seconds. Combined with , the effective cooldown is reduced to seconds. |video=Shyvana RVideo }} References cs:Shyvana de:Shyvana es:Shyvana fr:Shyvana pl:Shyvana pt-br:Shyvana ru:Shyvana zh:希瓦娜 Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Melee champion Category:Dash champion Category:Fury champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion